interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
17of21 Jane Fallis
Jane Fallis Age 5: "They looked so pretty in their ballerina outfits! I want one!" Age 8: "And now I have to wear this stupid retainer all the time to fix my profile? Everyone is going to laugh at me!" Age 9: "They all laughed when I told them what I wanted to be when I grew up... they're probably right. It would never happen anyway." Age 11: "I wish I could make it through one day at least without being picked on or teased. I hate school." Age 12: "We were just turning pirouettes when I fell and smashed my knee... Mom thinks I'm faking it - but it really hurts!" Age 12: "'She's a quitter, she's a quitter,' it's all I ever hear from them. So what if I quit dance lessons? I'm not any good at them anyway - I can't do the splitz and I'm not coordinated. I just look like an idiot out there." Age 13: "They didn't even let me audition for the role. Am I that terrible?" Age 13: "No matter how hard I try, I can't do anything right!" Age 13: "That was supposed to be me up on that podium. I've failed myself miserably... yet again. What is there left for me now?" Age 14: "I can't believe they didn't tell me about it - everyone knew, even my five year old cousin! How could they not tell me? No one trusts me." Age 14: "I don't want braces! I look ugly enough without a bunch of metal on my teeth!" Age 16: "Timothy's asking me out? Why? Did he lose a bet?" Age 16: "My first kiss and he won't even speak to me at school anymore. He's so embarrassed that he doesn't even want to be seen talking to me." Age 16: "Woah - a 90% on my Spanish exam? Who would have thought I'm finally excelling at something!" Age 20: "I love him so much and we haven't even met. How can that be possible? Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I feel it in my heart - he's the one." Age 21: "I'm so sick of Mom telling me what to do with my life! If I have to hear her say another bad word about MJ I'm moving out!" Age 23: "If it's over between them, then why doesn't he just go ahead and file for divorce? Forget it, I won't bring it up. I don't want to upset him." Age 24: "I was such a fool to think he could love me. I will never fall in love again - it hurts too much. Better to have loved and lost? Bite my ass." Age 24: "Whatever. I don't need MJ. I don't need anyone." Age 29: "Everything I do is without merit. I am useless, talentless, and have gone nowhere in my life. Where has the meaning gone, the burning drive, the hunger? Nothing matters anymore." Age 30: "I'm definitely not celebrating my birthday this year - 30 years old and I've accomplished nothing. I can't even look at myself in the mirror today." Age 34: "I never really knew what the Church meant before about the Guardians and the nature of humanity - but now something inside me is waking up. It's like he's given my life meaning again." Age 34: "I will make myself worthy - I will take all this ruined potential and put it to work. Not for me, but for the Church. To do some good before I die." Age 35: "Everyone at the Headway meetings is so accepting and kind! I've never felt more at home and at peace in my life." Age 36: "It's such a wonderful feeling - contributing to spreading the truth about humanity. I only wish I had found my calling sooner!" Age 38: "My new apartment is incredible! And only a block from Parque Juárez - I love it here. I should have come to Mexico a long time ago." Age 38: "It's like my life has fallen into place. I finally found people who appreciate me, and in Mexico! Who would of thought? I suppose all those years of Spanish in high school weren't a waste of time after all!" Age 39: "Give myself to the project... Even for the Church... I'm just not so sure. Will this really help us promote the truth?" Age 39: "At first Mr. Thomas's idea was off putting but it's growing on me. Yes, I am insignificant in the grand scheme of things so what greater purpose could there be than this?" Age 39: "Jane Fallis doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is reaching out to the Guardians. I am making the right choice."